Understatement of Love
by xiDOREyoux and CrimsonTears
Summary: Summary: After Kagome left, things changed...InuYasha still remembers what she said to him....I promise you...I will try to come back.. And he still awaits..SEQUEL of I'M STILL LOVING YOU. INUKAG PAIRING. ONE SHOT.


"Understatement of love"

By:Misstress Hanako

Summary: After Kagome left, things changed...InuYasha still remembers what she said to him..."I promise you...I will try to come back.." And he still awaits..

Sequel of I'm still loving you.

**Kagome's Point of View.**

It has been 5 years since that incident with InuYasha and me, and after that...everything around me has changed. Nothing has ever been the same ever since. I am stil living through the pain that I am living through ever since then.

My trainings have been endured...and I am now as strong as Kikyou...am I still worthy for Inuyasha to love...? I don't know...and I won't ask.

I have been practicing my unknown miko powers for awhile...4 extravaganting years. And it hasn't been really easy. Each blissfull night...I would cry myself to the dream land...thinking about my frist love.._InuYasha_...but every night...would be the same.

I would wake up with dried tear stain on my flusheds cheeks. Everything was most likely different...and now...I donot know what to do. My years of training has been...completed.

Am I to go back to him...? Like I said...or should I go off on my own...until he finds me..?

Everything was so hard for me...Everything I said, everything I felt was just prosure of pain. Distinctivly worng to be healed by...I am no longer part of the present day world...

I had waitied long for things to turn up the way it is...I can no longer live life as it is...I am now strong and yet weak inside. Can it be..? That I had never stop loving him...? Can it be that...he..forgot me..? Why if he did..? Wouldn't I be a fool for going back to him..? It HAS been 4 long years..?

Everything was most deleight full though...

Life was now more challenging...

and I am to go around and change it...

Everything to my power has changed...and even till now...

Every wind that blew with the air was more distictivly cold...

Every grass that shimmers with the earth was now more obsurbly louder..

Was this a sign of paranoiance?

No..it wasn't...because Things were not full of life...

like me...

I had made my decision...

I will go meet up with InuYasha...where at the place where I last met up with him...

**InuYasha's Point of View.**

It has been 4 long years...

and I still am waiting for her...Kagome. Ever since the last time we met...ever since she last spoke to me...ever since we last embraced...ever since...we last _kissed_...

I would go to the last place we met every once in a while...

hoping to see her there...never would she even appear...she never was there...for 4 long years...I have been craving...and yearning...just for her gentle touch.

Things were more complicated...I had never seen Kikyou since.

Sango, Miroku and Shippou still staid at the village...as for I...I went off and lived in the InuYasha forest.

I would often sleep on the Goshinboku tree...or the tree where we last met...

I was hoping she would come out every now and then...

All my heart yearned for was...

...Kagome..

She slowly invaded every inner and outter part with in me.

I couldn't get her off my mind..never...and now I am slowly going insane just thinking about her...

I...Inuyasha has never yearned for anyone this much...not even Kikyou...

just thinking about Kikyou makes me remind of...how I broke the last thread with Kagome...

Yes...all of this was my mistake for my lust against Kikyou...now here I am...treating my punishment...

With regret and more...

I never knew love..to realize how much I AM loved...

and now..everything is out of sight...my chances were discriminized with regret..

I had forgetten every wit and soul within me...

Didn't mother want me to live a happy life..? Didn't mother want me to have someone who cared for me...just for ME..?

Yes...she did, but I didn't realized it...now look at me...I am trying my best to maintain full composure...

I am sorry...mother...

...I am sorry...Kagome..

I realize my faults and mistakes now...and yet is it too late..?

Here I am..on top of the sakura tree where Kagome last sat.

Hoping..someday...she will returned...like she promised...

**Normal Point of View.**

She walked through the damp forest...to the last place she stood. In her embrace with InuYasha.

She still had scars from the past..and those scars are slowly healing.

She finally came to the clearling of... the middle of the circlic clearly only held one solide tree in the middle...

This place held lots of disgraceful memories...memories which is never forgotten.

There is the tree she once was on...was...a distinctive figure...

**InuYasha Point of View.**

Here I am...truely wandering...if she will ever come back.

Suddenly I smell the scent of the lovely maiden which took my breath away.

I look down and there I see...

something that made me catch my breath...

the sight of the young beauty that life now brings hope to me...

Kagome..

the young beauty...with the eyes that capture mines...

The hair that shinces brightly with the sun falling down on it.

There she was...looking straight at me...with her full lushes lips...red and bright with life..

He skin...milk of creames...Her smile...warmingly shines my heart everyway through inside me..

I slowly approach her...

**Kagome's Point of View.**

InuYasha slowly approach me...I am fully cover with terrified and denying the state of myself missing him...

"Ka..Ka..go..Me..?"He says slowly.

"...Inu..Yasha.."I replied.

Looking at him with full pierce of undenyment.

**InuYasha's Point of View.**

She slowly spoke to me...I am smell the fear around her..

She was real..she finally came back.. I can see the way she looked...she looked abit tired..yet..she still was beautifuler than before..

Her hair had grown down to her legs...Her face was now more fuller...and curves were more approached...and every part of her...was now thickened.

She was now so...beautiful...

"..Is it really you..?"I let those words slip.

"..InuYasha..."Was all I can hear from her...

The next thing I knew was that I was holding her in my arms gently craddling her, back and fourth.

"I...I missed you..."I confessed to her slowly..

**Normal Point of View.**

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing..'Did he just say...he _missed_ me!'

"InuYasha...I did too.."She said back towards him.

"4 long years...and your as beautiful as ever...how I long to hold you..Kagome.."InuYasha said with his pride spilling on the ground.

Kagome gasp and pulled back.

"InuYasha...you changed as well..you more thinner...have you not ate...? When was the last time you had a full meal..?"Kagome was concered about him.

He out his fingers in her lips.

"Shh...let's not worry about that now Kagome...You are here and as for I...I wil not let you get away once again..!"InuYasha practically demanded that last sentence before pulling her up for a mouth devouring kiss.

Kagome's eye went wide. Yet she leaned into the kiss...which brought her joy...She was back...and strong as ever...yet loved as much..

Kagome pulled back slowly.

"InuYasha...I love you."Was what she said before she embraced him.

"Kagome...I love you...twice as much as you do I..."InuYasha responded before he place a chasted kiss on her lips.

**THE END**


End file.
